


The Fabric of Your Skin

by whimsical_ramblings



Series: First Time For Everything [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_ramblings/pseuds/whimsical_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Strung Up, Strung Out. After a semi-disastrous attempt at intimacy, Zoro and Sanji find a second chance when they're forced to share a room together for the night. Things go better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> After posting Strung Up, Strung Out (based on the lovely headcanon by maerzia aka maarchen) I got a ton of requests to write a follow-up where things actually don't go so bad for these two jerks. So I did. Enjoy!

Nami came back to the docks looking exasperated but victorious, which led Sanji to believe that she’d probably found somewhere for them to stay, but not without a fight. Their crew might not’ve been overly large, but nine was still a large number to house on such short notice, and they needed somewhere to stay desperately ever since one of Usopp’s “bullets” had exploded inside his locker earlier that morning. The toxic fumes had filled the men’s cabin and traveled through the vents to fill the women’s cabin as well, making both all but uninhabitable until it was cleaned up. They’d saved everything they could from the damage and found an island to dock at, but most of the inns were full, and it’d seemed more and more likely that they’d have to sleep on the beach when Nami decided she’d try one of the inns again one last time.

“So,” she said as she strode up the docks. “The good news is, I talked them into taking us in. The bad news is, they’re only willing to spare four rooms, single beds only. Chopper will sleep with Robin and I, Franky and Brook will double up, Luffy will stay with Usopp, and Zoro...”

Nami paused, looking over to where Zoro was sitting with his feet hanging off the dock.

“What?” he asked, sounding clueless. Sanji rolled his eyes, and nudged Zoro’s thigh with the toe of his shoe.

“That means we’re stuck together for the night, stupid marimo,” Sanji muttered. Zoro’s eyes shot up to Nami.

“That’s not gonna work,” he said firmly.

Nami just sighed, obviously expecting this kind of reaction, and no one else seemed to pay the comment much mind, but Sanji had to admit that it hurt to hear him say that. Ever since the incident in the lookout a few days back, Zoro'd been all but avoiding him. Sanji was no stranger to how Zoro must've been feeling after everything that had happened; the moss head could be prideful as hell at times, and pride didn’t mix well with vulnerability. Still, he’d thought that things had gone well regardless, and that Zoro just needed his space. But apparently it was more than that. Zoro was uncomfortable around him.

Sanji’s heart clenched, and he hid his grimace by lighting up a cigarette. Had he overstepped his boundaries? Missed something? Had he pushed him too far? Sure, the marimo got on his nerves more often than not, but he still cared about him, and he didn’t want to hurt him. He’d thought he’d made that clear.

He was suddenly aware of Zoro and Nami arguing, and managed to catch the tail-end of their conversation.

“Maybe you’re okay with rolling off the bed and sleeping on the floor every night, but I doubt Sanji is!” Nami yelled, her hands propped against her hips while Zoro continued to scowl. “Usopp and Luffy can barely keep themselves in their hammocks most nights.”

“So pair him with Franky or Brook!” Zoro shot back.

  
“Franky is the deepest sleeper here, I want him with Brook. You know Brook can’t sleep, Zoro; I’m not going to make him sit silently on the floor all night just because you’re too stubborn to share a bed with Sanji!”

“Nami-” Zoro ground out.

“No, and that’s the end of it!” Nami snapped, and Zoro finally seemed to relent at the ferocity in her voice. “I’m tired and I’m frustrated and I’m not arguing with you anymore, now let’s go!”

She pulled Zoro off the dock by his ear and dragged him in front of her. Zoro muttered out curses but didn’t fight back, shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking forward without another word. The rest of them followed, but Sanji lingered behind for a moment, noting how the muscles of Zoro's shoulders bunched up under his shirt, the clenching tendons in his forearms that told Sanji his hands were balled into fists. He flicked his cigarette onto the wood panels of the dock and ground it out with his shoe. This was gonna be a long night.

***

The sun was down by the time Sanji had settled into the room, although Zoro had hardly moved since they arrived. Immediately after walking through the door, Zoro had plopped down under the window and pulled his swords out of their sheathes to clean them, focusing on little else. Sanji let him do what he wanted; he could tell when he was being pointedly ignored, and he didn’t want to make the situation any worse. But once the time approached where they’d either have to share the lone bed in the room or sleep on the ground, Sanji couldn’t stop himself from bringing it up.

“Zoro, about the other night-” he started to say.

“Don’t.”

Sanji turned his head to find Zoro standing now, although he was leaning against the far wall, the one furthest away from where Sanji was seated on the bed.

“Don’t what?” he asked.

Zoro’s looked troubled, his mouth set in a frown, arms crossed over his chest tighter than usual.

“Don’t...don’t apologize. Or try to explain yourself. Or whatever you're planning to do.”

Sanji scoffed. “Well you’re certainly acting like there’s something I need to apologize for.”

“There’s not,” Zoro said.

“Then what's your problem?” Sanji asked, getting to his feet. Zoro tensed as though he were preparing to be boxed into the corner, and Sanji ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“You don’t trust me,” Sanji said.  
  


“That’s not it,” Zoro said.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sanji continued anyway. “Did you not...did you not want to…”

“I told you, that’s not it-”

“Then what is it?!”

Sanji hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but regardless he could hear the way his words reverberated off the walls. _I’m making this worse,_  he thought, and sat back down on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands. He was trying not to take this personally, he really was, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d fucked up somehow, like he’d ruined the fragile relationship he and Zoro had just started to build. Sanji'd never had any sort of romantic relationship that didn’t just revolve around sex before, and he was starting to think that maybe he just wasn’t cut out for anything else. He'd hoped things might be different with Zoro, but their relationship had been undercut with tension from the start. Maybe that’s how it would always be.

He heard muffled footsteps walking towards him, and when he looked up, Zoro was kneeling down in front of him.

“I’m...I’m not good at this,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But...you didn’t do anything wrong. Honestly I don’t think you could have done things much better. It’s just…”

Zoro trailed off, and tentatively, Sanji reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Just talk to me, alright?” Sanji said. “I can’t do this...this…,” Sanji gestured aimlessly with his other hand. “This dancing around shit.”

Zoro made a noise that sounded caught between a scoff and a laugh, but he didn’t push Sanji’s hand away.

“I’m not used to laying everything out the way...the way I did with you,” Zoro explained. “I thought for sure you’d give me shit for it. But you didn’t.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Sanji asked.

“No,” Zoro said. “But when...when we were together...I’m not used to feeling that much, okay? I’m not used to having people understand.”

Zoro brought a hand to his forehead and grabbed at his short hair. “Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

“It’s not,” Sanji assured him. “I mean...Zoro, if you're worried that I think less of you, then I don’t. No one can be in control 100% of the time.” Sanji moved his hand from Zoro’s shoulder to the side of his face, watching for any signs that his touch was unwanted. “And besides, I don’t want you to be that way with me. Not when we’re...like that. I want to know all those different sides of you. Isn’t that you want? With me, I mean?”

Zoro nodded, and they stayed silent for several moments until Sanji felt brave enough to ask, “Do you wanna try again?”

“Now?” Zoro asked.

“Well yeah,” Sanji said. “It’s probably the best opportunity we’re gonna get for a while. My back still fucking hurts from sleeping on that damn floor.”

Zoro snorted. “I guess Nami was right to prioritize your beauty sleep, then.”

Sanji pulled his hand away and kneed Zoro in the leg. “Stupid marimo, I don’t know why I bother trying to be nice to you.”

Zoro rubbed at the spot he’d hit, although Sanji knew it hadn’t hurt him. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt Zoro, even when they used to fight on a constant basis. Their scraps had always been for show.

“So?” Sanji asked. “Should we try again?”

Zoro hesitated for a moment, and Sanji worried he might say no, but instead of answering the question Zoro leaned forward and brought their mouths together suddenly, Sanji nearly falling backwards onto the bed in surprise. The last time they’d done this, Zoro had needed serious coaxing to come out of his shell. Apparently his hard work had paid off, because there was very little trace of the uncertain Zoro he’d met up in the lookout a few nights back. This Zoro wanted him, and wasn't afraid to show it. Sanji couldn’t help but smile into the kiss at the thought that he'd been just as frustrated these past few days as Sanji had. 

He dragged Zoro closer to him, pulling him between his legs and gripping the back of his shirt as their mouths moved together, Zoro’s hand floundering to grab onto something until Sanji guided their fingers together and locked them in place, the feeling of Zoro’s rough, calloused hands contrasting sharply with the smooth ones that Sanji fought so hard to protect. He used his free hand to pull Zoro’s shirt out of his pants and tug it up his back until Zoro caught on and did the rest of the work for him, yanking it over his head. With the shirt gone, Sanji was free to explore the bare planes of Zoro’s back, running his hands over the ridges of hard muscle, raking his short nails gently down his sides.

“Sanji,” Zoro breathed against his mouth, and his heart nearly stopped. Zoro never called him by his actual name, ever. But it sounded so good coming from him, better than he could've imagined, and Sanji leaned forward to push himself further into the kiss, gripping his hand tighter, fingers wandering down to Zoro’s lower back.

“Say that again,” he said, stifling a moan when Zoro’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

“What?” Zoro asked, brows furrowed together in a way that almost made Sanji laugh.

“My name, dumbass,” Sanji said as he slid a hand beneath the waist of Zoro’s pants, gripping at his ass. “Say it again.”

Zoro broke away from the kiss for a moment, breathing his name into his ear, and this time Sanji did moan, dragging his lips across Zoro's jaw line and nipping at his throat.

"I really wish I could hate you sometimes, shit cook," Zoro said. "You know that?"

"No you don't," Sanji said without hesitation.

"No I don't," he admitted. "But it'd make my life a hell of a lot easier."

Zoro brought their lips together again, and Sanji returned the kiss with equal fervor. Standing up from the bed, he hoisted Zoro to his feet and gripped the front of his shirt with his fists. 

"I have an idea," Sanji said, spinning them around. He guided Zoro onto the mattress and crawled on top of him to straddle his legs.

 

"I wanna suck you off," he said. "Is that okay?"

Zoro stared at him, his skin flushed red, and nodded mutely. Sanji wasted no time pulling Zoro's pants and underwear off his hips, hands wandering over the naked skin of his thighs. He was already hard, Sanji noticed, and the sight sent a thrill through him. The last time they'd done this had felt good, sure, but there was a clumsy awkwardness to it that left both of them unsatisfied. This time, though, this time was different. There weren't as many pesky unknowns to navigate. And this time, Zoro seemed just as excited as he was.

Sanji knelt down at a more comfortable angle, his face hovering above Zoro’s hips, and his eyes flickered up to the other man’s face as he stroked him carefully. Zoro’s breath hitched, his back arching slightly, hands grasping at the bed’s duvet.

 

“You’re really sure?” Sanji asked once more, wanting to hear Zoro say it aloud.

“I’m sure, just…,” Zoro squirmed when Sanji’s thumb wandered over the head of his cock.

“Just what?”

“Just do something,” Zoro urged him, and Sanji obliged, taking him into his mouth.

The noise Zoro made was nothing close to anything Sanji had heard from him last time, a muffled cry that bled into a moan, and Sanji remembered suddenly that Zoro had never let anyone do something like this for him before. The thought made him all the more determined to make the experience as pleasurable as it could be, and Sanji gripped at Zoro’s hips while his mouth worked him over, thumbing at the ridges of his hipbones, caressing him between his thighs, running his fingers across his abdomen, touching Zoro anywhere that he knew would send sparks rushing through him.

Zoro’s hands found Sanji’s hair, and he ran his fingers through it gently, tugging lightly when Sanji would brush his tongue a certain way around him, or when his fingertips would find an especially sensitive place to touch.

“Sanji,” he moaned, and Sanji could feel the hands buried in his hair trembling. Hearing his name spoken out loud was still so new and foreign for him coming from Zoro, but he loved hearing him say it, knowing that it was because he felt good, that it was because Sanji was making him feel good.

“I think I’m close,” Zoro told him, and Sanji took that as an invitation to keep going, to bring him over the edge, but instead Zoro sat up on elbows and carefully pulled Sanji off of him.

“Wait,” he said.

“What is it?” Sanji asked.

“I don’t want to...not before…”

Zoro didn't finish, but he didn’t have to for Sanji to catch his meaning.

“Do you want to be on top?” he suggested. “It might be, you know, easier than last time.”

Zoro shook his head. “I can do it.”

“Yeah?” Sanji asked.

“You always ask this many questions in bed?” Zoro teased.

“Excuse me for making sure you’re okay, asshole!”

Zoro just laughed at him, and it was music to his ears to hear that sound while they were doing this, to see him so relaxed, and he let himself be pulled down into another kiss. This one was slower than before, messier, and Sanji melted into it, unbuttoning his jacket with fumbling fingers. After he failed in his attempt to remove the third button more than a few times, Zoro took over, unbuttoning the rest and helping Sanji shrug the jacket off. He pulled Sanji’s shirt buttons open next and ran his hands over his lean stomach, his back, his shoulder blades, touching every part of him that he could reach. Zoro’s palms, rough from years of sword-fighting, dragged at his skin in the best way possible, turned his brain into mush, so much so that he barely noticed Zoro undoing his pants and pulling them off his legs. When he was finally undressed, Sanji was content to just press himself close to the body beneath him, to roll his hips into Zoro’s until they were both gasping for air. He broke away from the kiss to nip at Zoro’s jaw, to kiss behind his ear, to suck marks into the column of his throat. Eventually, his hands wandered down between Zoro’s legs to work him open with his fingers, groaning when Zoro bit into his shoulder to muffle the noises he was making.

“Feel good, babe?” Sanji asked, kissing his hair, and Zoro moaned brokenly in response. When he was finally able to work three fingers into him, Zoro pulled away, staring up at Sanji with eyes blown wide.

“I’m ready,” he said. “I’m...I’m good.”

“Alright,” Sanji said, and when he started to sink into Zoro, he noticed for the first time that night just how hard he was.

“Shit,” he ground out as he pushed inside. It felt good. _Really_ good. Almost too good. He hadn’t realized just how much tension he’d been carrying since that night, and it took everything in him to hold it together.

When he was finally seated inside him, Sanji pulled himself up onto his hands, looking down at Zoro as he fought to catch his breath, and gasping when Zoro lifted his hips off the bed, pushing him deeper. Sanji’s elbows buckled, bringing him back down to Zoro’s level, and they kissed one last time before Sanji thrust forward. Zoro’s legs clung to his sides, his toes digging into the mattress, hands clutching Sanji’s shoulder blades as the thrusts increased in speed, rocking the two of them in tandem, their sweat-slick bodies moving against one another. Zoro murmured Sanji’s name into the skin of his collarbone over and over again, quietly, almost as though he were saying it to himself, and when Zoro came, a broken cry catching in his throat, he buried his face into Sanji’s chest, trembling, letting Sanji hold him close.

“Shh…,” he said as Zoro gasped and shuttered. “I‘ve got you.”

Zoro fell back against the mattress afterwards, almost boneless, and pressed kisses against the inside of Sanji’s wrists as he continued to thrust into him, grabbing the backs of Zoro’s knees for more leverage. He could feel his orgasm building inside him, pooling in the pit of his stomach, unfurling like a coil as he finally released, moaning Zoro’s name as he did so. Shortly after, he collapsed against him, his sweaty hair sticking to Zoro’s chest, and he felt warm hands brushing along his back, tracing the length of his spine.

“Love you,” Sanji muttered as he started to drift off.

“Love you, too,” Zoro returned.

 


End file.
